


Afternoon Decadence

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry accomplishes the impossible.





	Afternoon Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 501: Low.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Afternoon Decadence

~

“I like how you think,” Draco murmured. “A decadent afternoon spent in bed is just what I need.”

They kissed, Harry feeling Draco’s cock filling against his own as he ground their hips together. “Speaking of decadence,” Harry whispered, dragging his mouth from Draco’s, “we also have cake to eat.” 

Draco, eyes glazed, blinked. “What?” 

Grinning mischievously, Harry reached for the box of cakes from Phillipe’s. “You ordered chocolate decadence, right?” he said, opening the box and plucking it out. Taking a bite, he let out a low moan as the rich, dark chocolate hit his tongue. “Damn, that’s good.” 

~

Draco glared at him. “Potter, you brute! That was mine! You got the strawberry!” He shook his head. “That’s low.” 

“What?” Harry said, feigning innocence. Placing the remaining chocolate cake back into the box, he leaned down. “Don’t be upset. I’ll share.” 

He again kissed Draco, who moaned, sliding his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth, retrieving all traces of chocolate. When they separated, Draco was smiling. “You know, I think you accomplished the impossible, Harry.” 

“I’m Harry again? Good.” Harry laughed softly as Draco rolled his eyes. “Sorry. Tell me.” 

Draco’s expression softened. “You’ve somehow improved the taste of chocolate.” 

~


End file.
